


Just For One Night

by Sleepless_Girl



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Baggage, Gen, Heartache, I'm Sorry, Love Hurts, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, No Romance, Not a Love Story, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_Girl/pseuds/Sleepless_Girl
Summary: •••He blamed himself for all of this. His walls should've been both taller and stronger. Then, of course, Superman possessed both flight and super strength.•••





	Just For One Night

**Author's Note:**

> > “But I always thought you'd come back, tell me all you found was  
> Heartbreak and misery”

Cape fluttered against the wind. Legs swaying ever so slightly, underneath them lay flashing blurs of lights. If you looked close enough, you would be able to make out humanoid figures. The sky was painted with a bucket of black while the moon sat in the middle of it all. Today it appeared to be a spotlight. Exposing the secrets that were thought to be buried beneath concrete streets.   
Cowl rested beside him; completely unprofessional from his part. Ebony strands of hair stuck against his forehead. Sweat rolled down the pale neck, glistening in the moonlight. Creases and furrowed eyebrows played upon his face. All this while an unfamiliar emotion sat before his eyes. 

 Hurt. 

He had never felt hurt in a sense of it being emotional. Or at least not in a long time. Even during battle, the physical pain was brief. Something that could be ignored and later cured by his friendly butler. But today, today was different. He _knew_ why it hurt. The cause, the effect. This pain wasn't something that could merely be healed with bandages and stitches. Not even all the medication in the world could numb it.

Earlier he called the others to take care of Gotham. They were confused as to why, so he lied. It was fairly easy. He kept it short but straight to the point. 

Before he saw her he heard her coming. Heels clicking against the rooftop, hips swaying from side to side. A warm body sat beside him.

"Clark?" 

That name. It was like a block of dry ice being pressed against his chest. Keen needles of pain digging themselves into muscle. 

A slow solemn nod as a retort. 

"He chose her, didn't he?" The female asked, even though he was sure she knew the answer already.

Eyes narrowed down. Blue pools became frigid. They hid the water underneath; tears that threatened to break the 'tough guy' façade.

"I'm sure you are capable to guess," he responded coolly. 

He blamed himself for all of this. His walls should've been both taller and stronger. Then, of course, Superman possessed both flight and super strength. Maybe that's the reason it wasn't a challenge for The Man of Steel to squeeze into his heart. Maybe this was a war he just couldn't win from the start. Either way, he should have tried _harder_. 

"Stop," came the silent plead.

Head spun to meet evergreen irises. 

"Don't... blame yourself, Batman." 

He was grateful she was using his 'superhero' name. Still, what was the point? His cowl was long forgotten. Uncovered his features to the Gotham City. 

A deep sigh, "I can't help myself, Catwoman."

What hurt most is that he understood _why_.

Lois was a bright beacon of light. All this while he was the very sea it fought against. She was a foundation of hope. He was the opposite, unstable. One day he would be calm, water soothing against flushed skin. Then the next minute his waves would try to drown you. Fill your lungs with burning salt, anchor your legs with seaweed. 

The answer was one-hundred percent logical. It made sense. Then explain to him why it still didn't.

"Oh, Bats," she whispered. 

Catwoman stared at the shattered soul before her. Not even his expensive tailored suits could hold the broken fragments together. Bruce was in front of her. Not the playboy or even The Batman. It was just Bruce. The man who acted so emotionless he couldn't tell the actor from his real self anymore. 

She knew about masks, Catwoman was her own. The villain with a flirtatious tongue and gorgeous body. She used that to her advantage. A sex object is what she acted like. People didn't question it. Didn't wonder what was behind the mask, it could be that they don't want to know. Or it could also be the fact that they simply didn't care. 

Catwoman's gaze went back to Batman. Lips feverishly slipped air inside, trying to regulate his hitched breathing. Eyes glassy like the dolls she used to steal from the toy store. Slowly she slung an arm over his broad shoulders. His head cautiously leaned against her, body slumping in defeat yet still guarded. Eyelids closed shut. 

So they stayed like this. Letting the breeze numb them. Hoping it would also numb the beating muscle inside their chests. 

"Why did I let him do this?" Batman solicited.

At that moment he _wished_ he could cry. Shed a drop of pain. Because maybe then all the grief, wrath, and sorrow would wash off and never come back. Evaporate into the sky. But they never came.

"Because we're human, Bruce."

For once he didn't mind his name being used outside the persona. 

"I wish we weren't," he admitted. Selina let's out an agreeing hum.

Robot. That's what he would like to be. Flesh replaced by metal, veins would be wires. Robots don't commit mistakes. Robots don't have emotions to hold them back. 

A blanket of silence wrapped around them. 

For tonight they would hide underneath it. 

Blood and tears.  
Bones and scars.  
Memories and sentiments.

For tonight they would bare their heart to the moon. Reveal themselves to the radiant spotlight.

Just for one night.

**Author's Note:**

> > “It's hard for me to say, I'm jealous of the way  
> You're happy without me”
>> 
>> \- Josh Daniel, Jealous (Cover)


End file.
